jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Adventure Journal
[[Bild:AJ.jpg|thumb|right|300px|Das Logo des Adventure Journals]] Das Star Wars Adventure Journal ist eine Reihe von Magazinen, die von 1994 bis 1997 von West End Games vertrieben wurden. Insgesamt erschienen 15 Ausgaben sowie eine Zusammenfassung der ersten vier mit dem Namen The Best of the Star Wars Adventure Journal 1-4. Drei weitere sollten veröffentlicht werden, wurden jedoch aufgrund finanzieller Unstimmigkeiten gestrichen, obwohl sie bereits fertig gestellt waren. Die einzelnen Ausgaben enthielten zahlreiche Kurzgeschichten, geschrieben von Autoren wie Peter Schweighofer, Timothy Zahn, Charlene Newcomb, Paul Sudlow sowie vielen anderen. Einige dieser Geschichten erschienen später in Deutschland, in Kurzgeschichtensammlungen wie Kampf um die Neue Republik und Flucht der Rebellen, einige wurden auch über Hyperspace auf StarWars.com zum Download angeboten. Neben diesen beinhalteten die Magazine verschiedene Artikel und Anregungen für das Star Wars Roleplaying Game. Artikel wie das Smuggler's Log, Wanted by Cracken oder die Galaxywide NewsNets wurden von Ausgabe zu Ausgabe fortgeführt, tauchten aber dennoch nicht grundsätzlich in jedem Heft auf. Ausgaben Adventure Journal 1 Kurzgeschichten: *''First Contact'' *''A Glimmer of Hope'' *''Escape from Balis-Baurgh'' *''Breaking Free'' *''Chessa's Doom'' Artikel: *''From Heir to Last Command'' *''The Spira Regatta'' *''Glah Ubooki's Strange & Wonderous Imports'' *''The Quality of Mercy'' *''Smuggler's Log'' *''Lan Barell'' *''Wanted by Cracken'' *''Regina Cayli'' *''Stranded'' *''Uninvited Guests'' Adventure Journal 2 Kurzgeschichten: *''Whispers in the Dark'' *''Out of the Cradle'' *''Big Quince'' Artikel: *''The Prophecy'' *''Making Star Wars Comics Come Alive'' *''The Free-Trader's Guide to Sevarcos'' *''You're in the Army Now!'' *''The Way of the Yrashu'' *''Rebel Privateers!'' *''Recon & Report: The Journey to Coruscant'' *''Return to Taul'' *''A World to Conquer'' Adventure Journal 3 Kurzgeschichten: *''Mission to Zila'' *''When the Domino Falls'' *''Changing the Odds'' *''Droid Trouble'' *''Explosive Developments'' Artikel: *''Galaxywide NewsNets'' *''Drawing A Daily Diet of Star Wars Comics'' *''Smuggler's Log'' *''The Business of Bacta'' *''The Pentastar Alignment'' *''Blasters for Hire'' *''Wanted by Cracken'' *''The Void Terror'' *''Outlaw Battle Armor'' Adventure Journal 4 Kurzgeschichten: *''Tinian on Trial'' *''The Final Exit'' *''Shadows of Darkness'' *''Starter's Tale'' Artikel: *''Kathy Tyers: Personal Influences Affect Bakura'' *''Galaxywide NewsNets'' *''Smuggler's Log'' *''It's a Gambler's Life'' *''Enemies for Life'' *''Creatures Preview'' *''Loyalties'' *''Wanted by Cracken'' *''A Deal Gone Sour'' *''Surprise Visit'' The Best of the Star Wars Adventure Journal 1-4 Kurzgeschichten: *''First Contact'' *''Tinian on Trial'' *''The Free-Trader's Guide to Sevarcos'' *''A Glimmer of Hope'' *''The Final Exit'' Artikel: *''Recon & Report: The Journey to Coruscant'' *''The Spira Regatta'' *''Rebel Privateers!'' *''The Void Terror'' Adventure Journal 5 Kurzgeschichten: *''One of a Kind'' *''A Bitter Winter'' *''Turning Point'' *''Vengeance Strike'' Artikel: *''Bill Smith: An Inside Look at Star Wars Gaming'' *''A Buyer's Guide to Alternative Starships'' *''Stand and Deliver'' *''Smugglers of the Outer Rim'' *''Crimson Jailbreak'' *''Star Wars Summit'' *''Wind Raiders of Taloraan'' *''Zirtran's Anchor'' *''Galaxywide NewsNets'' Adventure Journal 6 Kurzgeschichten: *''To Fight Another Day'' *''Finder's Fee'' *''Rendezvous with Destiny'' *''Kella Rand, Reporting...'' *''Ringers'' Artikel: *''The Greel Wood Haven'' *''Wanted by Cracken'' *''Relic'' *''Swoop Gangs'' *''The Cure'' *''Galaxywide NewsNets'' *''Scouts' Dispatch'' *''The Trap'' Adventure Journal 7 Kurzgeschichten: *''Mist Encounter'' *''Missed Chance'' *''Retreat from Coruscant'' *''Passages'' Artikel: *''Cracken's Rebel Operatives'' *''A Taste of Adventure'' *''The History of R-Series Astromech Droids'' *''Smuggler's Log'' *''The Kaal Connection'' *''Into the Core Worlds'' *''Old Corellian: A Guide for the Curious Scholar'' *''Galaxywide NewsNets'' Adventure Journal 8 Kurzgeschichten: *''A Certain Point of View'' *''Uhl Eharl Khoehng'' *''Blaze of Glory'' *''Firepower'' *''Black Curs Blues'' Artikel: *''The Gree Enclave'' *''Galaxywide NewsNets'' *''The Yard of Opportunity'' *''Counterstrike'' *''Scouts' Dispatch'' Adventure Journal 9 Kurzgeschichten: *''Slaying Dragons'' *''Combat Moon'' *''Easy Credits'' *''Lumrunners'' Artikel: *''Fizzi's Slightly Used Starships'' *''Droids Defiant'' *''Death-Hunter'' *''Repulsortank Battlefield'' *''Stand at Bhir'khi Pass'' *''Galaxywide NewsNets'' *''ISB Intercepts'' Adventure Journal 10 Kurzgeschichten: *''Only Droids Serve the Maker'' *''Do No Harm'' *''Desperate Measures'' *''The Capture of Imperial Hazard'' Artikel: *''A Free-Trader's Guide to the Planets'' *''Toria Tell's Droid Journal'' *''Galaxywide NewsNets'' *''Cracken's Rebel Operatives'' *''Alliance Intelligence Report: TIE Fighters'' Adventure Journal 11 Kurzgeschichten: *''Command Decision'' *''Spare Parts'' *''The Most Dangerous Foe'' *''The Longest Fall'' *''Bungo n' Rusti Get Carry-Out'' (Comic) Artikel: *''The Farrimmer Cafe'' *''Alien Encounters (Artikel)'' *''The Ando Project'' *''Galaxywide NewsNets'' *''Cracken's Rebel Operatives'' *''Smuggler's Log'' *''Featured Artist: Kathy Burdette'' Adventure Journal 12 Kurzgeschichten: *''Side Trip, Teil 1 und 2 *''Betrayal by Knight'' *''Small Favors'' *''Idol Intentions'' Artikel: *''Imperial Garrisons'' *''Shape-shifters'' *''Heroes Need Not Apply'' *''Festival of High Winds'' *''Vehicle Counters'' Adventure Journal 13 Kurzgeschichten: *''Side Trip, Teil 3 und 4 *''Conflict of Interest'' *''The Last Hand'' *''Day of the Sepulchral Night'' *''The Occupation of Rhamalai'' Artikel: *''New Horizons'' *''Galaxywide NewsNets'' *''Special Ops: Ship Jackers'' *''Alien Encounters'' *''Scouts' Dispatch'' *''ISB Intercepts'' *''Cynabar's Droid Datalog'' Adventure Journal 14 thumb|right|200px|Cover eines Artikels aus dem Adventure Journal 14 Kurzgeschichten: *''Murder in Slushtime'' *''The Breath of Gelgelar'' *''No Disintegrations, Please'' *''Crimson Bounty'' Artikel: *''Special Ops: Drop Points'' *''From the Files of Corellia Antilles'' *''Alien Encounters'' *''Cynabar's Droid Datalog'' *''Galaxywide NewsNets'' Adventure Journal 15 Kurzgeschichten: *''Firestorm'' *''Laughter after Dark'' *''The Great Herdship Heist'' *''Two for One'' *''The Draw'' Artikel: *''Alien Encounters: The Shard'' *''Special Military Unit Intelligence Update'' *''ISB Intercepts'' *''Tasariq: The Crystal Planet'' en:Star Wars Adventure Journal es:Star Wars Adventure Journal fi:Star Wars Adventure Journal pl:Adventure Journal pt:Star Wars Adventure Journal Kategorie:Magazine Kategorie:Adventure Journal